So called super best friend
by DeadFuzz
Summary: Stans done! Kyle is just as confused as wendy, cartman, kenny, and butters are on the first day of year 5 plz r&r storys better than summary i promise XD
1. Stans new image

I don't own South Park or the characters XD enjoy

I don't own South Park or the characters XD enjoy

Plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview

Ok Let me set the story straight. My names Kyle. I'm 16 years old. I'm a Jew. I thought I had a super best friend. I _used_ to have a lot of weird adventures.

When we were in the fourth grade every crazy thing you can think of went down in my town. Mechanised Barbara Streisand, Girls at the age of 10 acting like sluts, Imagination being taken over by terrorists, being hypnotised by a Japanese cartoon and that's just the _start_ of my list. My best friend Kenny repeatedly died and repeatedly came back. And I had a fat mortal enemy who used to make fun of my religion at every waking moment of the day.

Ah! I didn't mention why I'm telling you all this did I? Well it all starts with my so called "_super best friend_" at the start of grade five. Stan. The first day of school I expected to see the trademark poof ball beanie, brown jacket, and faded blue jeans. Instead I saw his naturally black hair smoothed in a flick in front of his face. Leather Jacket and pants and chains. My mouth dropped open at the sight of how much my friend had changed. I had only seen him one other time like this. When Wendy broke up with him, he joined the Goths or the 'non conformers' as they like to call themselves. I knew only one thing. This was not good.

I walked over to him and to my amazement I saw Wendy pleading with him to… What was it? Oh yeah she said "Stan Please! Get that gel out of your hair. I told you before I WAS A FOOL! I WANT YOU BACK PLEASE STAN PLEASE" He just looked down at the poor girl like she was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. "You think this is about you?" He asked his voice was cold. "Excuse me I have business elsewhere you selfish bitch" And he made a beeline for me leaving the girl in the pink beret crying her heart out.

"S-Stan I- What the hell was that all about?" I was suddenly angry. How dare he talk to her like that! She was a clever girl who had a lot of self pride and he must of known how much guts it took for her to admit she was an idiot. He hadn't just changed his clothes. _He_ had changed.

It was only then I realised he was smoking. Smoking! At the age of 10! He flicked his cigarette out of his hand and squashed it with his Goth/army boots. He then put his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the crowded hall outside by the old oak tree. To my surprise as soon as he got there he sat- no wait he shoved me down against the tree. Hard.

"I have two things to say to you Kyle so listen up and listen good." His grammar was horrible. "First of all it's none of your business what goes on with me and that stupid ho in there!" He jabbed his finger at the door to the hall we just exited. "I know you love her. You always have you backstabbing bastard so after I'm done with you run after her and console her for all I care." I was flabbergasted. Wendy was smart and attractive but _love_ her? Yuck she was Stan's! Besides she's way to overprotective of her boy friends.

"Second and most important" He paused there was a bitter coldness in his eyes. I hate to admit it, but he scared me. Scared me so much I wet my pants a little. (Just drop so don't go exaggerating now will you?) "I'm done"

Done? I didn't get it. What on earth was he talking about? I gulped down my fear and spoke "d-done? Stan what are you talking about?" "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He yelled and I flinched trying to back further into the tree. Damn I forgot it's solid. "I'M DONE WITH THOSE STUPID ADVENTURES WE HAD LAST YEAR! I'M DONE WITH LEARNING A CORNY LESSON EVERYDAY THEN MAKING THE EXACT SAME STUPID MISTAKE THE NEXT DAY! I'M SICK OF YOU'R REPETITIVE JOKES ABOUT THE FATASS AND HIS REPETTIVE JOKES ABOUT YOUR STUPID RELIGION! BUT MOST OF ALL I'M SICK OF BEING SO CALLED SUPER BEST FRIENDS WITH SOME ONE WHO HAS ABOUT AS MUCH BACKBONE AS A BUTTERFLY! I'M DONE!"

And with that He spat in my face and stalked off to the got- sorry non conformers. The bell rang 5 seconds later and I was still recovering the shock of what he had just said. I checked the timetables posted on the bulletin board. My heart sank. I had No classes with Stan for the rest of the term. I scanned the rest of it. Or Kenny or butters or even Eric Cartman. I skulked off to class and at lunchtime told the other three Stan wasn't coming back. Ever.

Plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview

Hope you liked it ill start chapter two as soon as my mum lets me back on…. XD


	2. Everythings changed

When I told the boys at lunch and looked up from my lunch tray I expected Cartman to burst out laughing about Stan spitting in my face and calling my religion stupid

When I told the boys at lunch about Stan's lecture to me, I looked up from my lunch tray and expected Cartman to burst out laughing about Stan spitting in my face and calling my religion stupid. Instead I saw him look down at his baloney sandwich and shake his head muttering "dude. Even a stupid Jew like you don't deserve that" We didn't know it at the time, but that was the last time Cartman made fun of my religion for a very long time. We all ate our lunch in a renewed silence that day. Furtively shifting our eyes occasionally to where Stan sat. Only to find when he saw us staring, he did a Craig and flipped us off.

That's what happened when I was ten. I'm now 16 and a lot has changed. We tried to replace Stan with Butters, but heres the funny thing… Nothing strange happened when Stan wasn't there. We sought out adventures but in the 6 years trying the most exciting thing we've done is wrestle Cartman's homework from his printer when it got a paper jam.

Kenny became depressed without Stan and when he asked Stan to come back he opened his non conformers switch blade and killed Kenny. He said if anyone else asks him to return he'll do the same to us except there will be one thing different. We wouldn't come back. Kenny was so depressed he committed suicide….. 19 times. Cursing Jesus whenever he came back.

Cartman and I stopped our petty fighting. I don't know why but he seemed to stop hating me as much. We tried to get on with our lives. We failed miserably. The worst effected wasn't even one of us four. It was Wendy. She lost her position as class president because she couldn't keep up with the work. She got emotional during class and Stan didn't help much flicking paper wasps at her from the back of the class, gothic/army boots lazily on the desk swinging on his chair. Whenever he did this I shot him angry, disgusted looks. After a while Wendy's grades dropped low. Not just 'you can do better if you put your mind to it' low but 'if you don't pick up your grades your going to repeat the grade' low. As a result we four felt sorry for her, and four became five.

It was one day last week things really began to change. We hadn't brought up the subject of 'Stan' in over a year because whenever his name was mentioned, Kenny would stick a knife in his heart and Wendy would break down. I thought I was the only one that thought of Stan everyday. I was wrong. One day we were all going to the movies and I was thinking of the time Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Ike and I saw arses of fire. Good times. Good nearly forgotten times. Wendy came to a halt where she was and beckoned for us to follow her down an alley way.

We shrugged and obliged. It was just another lazy Sunday. We had nothing better to do. She sat down at the end of the empty alleyway and we sat next to her in a circle. She took a deep breath and began- "Ok Kenny, please don't do anything drastic because I just want to say this now. I've been bottling it up and it cant wait any longer and if you kill yourself I swear to God when you come back I'll make you wish you hadn't!"

"I always wish I hadn't!" He replied miserably. Wendy glared at him and spoke again "We need a plan to get Stan back because its eating all of us away" she said. I just stared at her. Butters gasped and Eric said "Well it's about time! When do we get started?" "Huh?" Butters exclaimed he, Wendy and Kenny looked just about as confused as I felt. Cartman sighed an impatient sigh "jeez you're all being such Jew's today!" My heart leapt. He was back to his old self again after 6 years. Wendy clapped her hands together and smiled "He's right. We need a plan of action!"

"Now you're talking hoe!" Cartman smiled. For the first time in a long time I felt well and truly happy. It was going to be like the good old days. The not-so nearly forgotten good old days!

Plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreviewPlzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreviewPlzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview plzreview

There you go hope you liked it new chapter will be here soon XD


	3. The plan

:)

:)

Since it was a Sunday, we decided to go through with the plan On Wednesday, so on Monday Eric could talk to the principle and Butters could talk to our English teacher Mrs. Koock, and we could make final adjustments on Tuesday.

This is how our plan is supposed to go; on Monday Eric was going to set off a cherry bomb and deliberately get caught so he would be sent to the principles office (we could have just made an appointment but we hadn't had much excitement in a while so Cartman insisted) he would convince the principle to put up a notice on the bulletin board about football practise on Wednesday (Stan still is the number one quarterback and wins us every match he plays in). My job was probably the hardest. While Stan was reading the bulletin I had to pretend to tie my shoe and reach into the slot in his Goth/army boots and grab his knife. This was risky because if he saw me trying to swipe his knife, he would cut me to threads. This was to be done on Wednesday because he would notice it missing if I took it on Monday or Tuesday and our plan wouldn't work.

We four have the same school schedule as Stan and we only have English on Monday and Wednesday, so on Monday Butters was going to see the teacher after class and convince _her_ to give Stan a detention slip to serve a detention in the student store cupboard. We knew this part of the plan would work because Stan gets a detention in English _every_ lesson.

Ah Wendy. I was wrong before when I said my part was the hardest. Hers is the hardest. The easy part of the plan is on Wednesday for Kenny to tell the janitor that he knew who kept putting fertilizer in his mop bucket. Guess who? Stan. He'd tell him he knew a way to get Stan back and convince him to give him the keys to the store cupboard. He would then give the keys to us and at lunch time Wendy would wait in the store cupboard for when Stan comes in. Now heres the hard part- As soon as Stan enters the store cupboard we would lock them in together. She then had to ask Stan to come back, ask him why he left and tell him we missed him. The reason this part is the hardest part is because we were scared he'd get violent. That's why it was my job to take his knife.

In the cupboard with her she would have a walkie talkie hidden and recording so on the other end of the door we could hear if she was in trouble and unlock the door for her. Tomorrow is the when we put the plan into action. Its 11:59 pm and I should be asleep. I can't sleep Ike. That's why I'm writing you this email. Eric, Butters, Wendy, Kenny and I are going to bring our hip tops that you bought us to school tomorrow to keep you updated.

I miss you Ike. Goddamn it Ike! I'm sorry but that was such a stupid thing to do! I should never have told you Stan had changed then you wouldn't have attacked him and mum and dad would have never sent you to boarding school! I'm sorry Ike. Its all my fault I'm to blame.

Kyle

Ps. I'll send you the knife I steal off Stan so if that bully pesters you, you can threaten him – just threaten not stab! I don't want to get you into any more trouble

Kyle

:)

Hope you liked it next chapter will be here soon I promise… plz review becuz I don't kno if you like it or not so I don't kno whether to keep writing… thx to the one person who reviewed me… I was going to stop writing the story cuz I thought no one liked it but after I read your review I decided to keep going XD


	4. Monday

:)

:)

Monday

Eric Cartman's email

Dear Canadian

Thanks for the awesome hip top! Whose credit card did you steal? Don't worry I told your brother you saved up for them with your own money like you asked me to… I set off the cherry bomb in the boys toilets! Woo I didn't know you weren't meant to _go_ to the toilets and set it off! I feel so sorry for the janitor right now. Anyway the principle was off her nut! As I was saying this is what happened…..

The explosion set off in the toilets was '_friggin awesome man!_' although when the principle called me into her office, she wasn't laughing for some reason. She gave me a big boring talk about how much money it would cost to fix the '_lavatories_' and it would be coming out of my mothers pocket.

When she was done rambling on and on for what seemed like years, I asked Ms Myles this;

"Ms. _Mahhhhhhhhhhhhls_, who's the naughtiest kid in school??"

"Eric that is the schools concern not yours!"

"You can tell me Ms. _Mahhhhhhhhhhhhls, _Is it Stan?"

She flinched at the mention of the douche bags name then sighed sadly.

"Yes Eric, he is. The only reason we haven't expelled him is because of his football skills."

"What if I told you Ms. _Mahhhhhhhhhhhhls, _that I had a non violent way to change back into the sweet Stan, you didn't know him then but in the fourth grade he was nearly as sweet and innocent as Butters, what if I told you I can change him back into that sweet innocent boy?"

"Id say you were crazy"

"I'm not crazy Ms Myles, but you'd be crazy if you didn't accept my offer, all I need _YOU, _to do on Wednesday morning is to put up a bulletin of football practise, and I'll do the rest."

Ms. Myles then sighed and said yes and I left the classroom triumphantly.

Later Canadian Jew XD

Monday

Butters Email

Ike

I stayed after class to help Ms. Koock and this is what happened… oh by the way thankyou so much for the mobile/internet doohickie it's a little confusing but ill get it right. Ps thankyou for telling Cartman to shut his face.

Butters used his hip top to video what happened after class and sent it to Ike

"Thankyou for helping me clean the classroom Butters, that was very sweet of you

"That-that's ok Ms. Koock maam, Ms Koock, you-you know how Stanley gets in trouble every lesson?"

Ms. Koock twitches and when she answers her voice is no longer light and sweet but annoyed and edgy.

"Yes Leopold, I do"

"We-well me and my friends-"

"My friends and I butters, remember to use proper grammar"

"Yes maam, well my friends and I think we can make him sweet again! Of course you didn't know him when he was nice but, trust me he was"

"Continue butters, you have my full attention"

Butters blushes but continues "Well next lesson WH-when he gets in trouble, for the detention would you please send him to G508? My friends and I can talk to him and make him a-a better student, but we-we sort of need your help"

"G508? Isn't that the store cupboard?"

Butters blushes again but says "yes maam, K-Kyle told me that Wendy's going to straighten him out in a non violent way"

"Well as long as its non violent, you have my approval"

"Thankyou maam"

Butters goes over to the hip top and takes it from his hiding place in the classroom the video pauses for a minute on the teachers bum as she bends over, and then switches off.


	5. Wednesday: Morning Session

:)

:)

_Wednesday_

I woke up after tossing and turning all night. _Today was the day_. "Please let this work" I muttered to myself whilst turning the alarm clock off. I tussled my hair and yawned. _Today was the day_. I ran down stairs to the kitchen and found a note from Mum on the table.

_Gone to the Scotches to fetch this week's book, will be back by 8:00. Don't forget to vacuum the kitchen and tidy your room BEFORE I get home._

_Mum_

I almost forgot. Mum couldn't go to her weekly book club meeting because Stan was egging our house and had cut the phone lines… Again.

I made myself some toast but didn't eat any of it. _Today was the day_. I vacuumed the kitchen and threw everything on the floor in my room in my cupboard. _Today was the day_. I sat on my bed running the plan over and over in my head. At 7:55 Mum came home and started raving on about how sweet Butters was. At 7:58 I gratefully excused my self from her nagging by telling her my phone was vibrating and headed up to my room. At 7:59 my phone really _did_ vibrate.

The caller ID said it was Wendy. I flipped open my phone "Hello?"

"Kyle! Thank God! You're not going to believe it! He knows!"

I sat up straight on my bed "Stan knows?"

"No not Stan, my Dad! Butters accidentally let it slip to my mum last night during the book club about our plan! He said He doesn't want me getting hurt so he's keeping me home today! He said even if he does stop being such a…. Well he said something worse than jerk and said even if he does stop, he doesn't want him hanging around me!"

"Wendy calm down. Just let me talk to your dad."

I heard a voice in the background of her end "Wendy! Are you on the phone? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh no! That's him! I got to go Kyle!"

"Wendy wait! I think I know how to distract him!"

"Ok but hurry! The bus comes in ten minutes!"

I press end on our conversation an open my mobile phonebook. "Hello? Raisins? Who's speaking? Mercedes great! Hey listen do you visit people at their homes? You charge HOW MUCH? Well Ok, fair enough. Just put it on Eric Cartman's account. He owes HOW MUCH? Yes I go to his school. I can make him pay up don't worry. Ok thankyou." I give them Wendy's address and hang up.

"KYLE THE BUS IS GOING TO BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Yes mum" I call out, grabbing my backpack and running down the stairs.

When I get to the bus stop I found Butters, Cartman, and Kenny standing there, but still no sign of Wendy, "Great going Butters! You nearly foiled the whole plan!" I say angrily. He looks down at his feet and mutters sorry. "Cartman you never told me you owe 4000 at raisins!" I say just as angrily.

To my surprise he also looks down at his feet and mutters something about urges. I found myself looking at my watch every 2 seconds waiting for Wendy. Finally she came running to the bus stop 2 minutes before it was due to come. "That was a great plan Kyle!" She said smiling and hugging me. "Mercedes is going to be able to afford that new mobile she wants in no time thanks to my dad!"

"No probs" I say smiling in relief. The bus pulled up beside us and we all got on.

:0:0:0:0

I found Stan at the notice board that morning. It was all going to plan. I bent down next to him and pretended to be tying my shoe lace. I slowly raised my hand to his boot. I looked up. He was still absorbed in the notice. I slowly wrapped my hand around the hilt of the knife. Still absorbed. I slowly pulled it out. Got it!

"KYLE!"

I look up in alarm and sigh with relief. He was still reading the notice. I slipped the knife in one of my many jacket pockets and stood up.

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI!"

I turn around, awaiting my doom. I recognised that voice. I knew it well. Bebe Stevens was walking up to me looking determined. "Kylie poo you were meant to call me last night!" She whines. Damn I forgot about that. Damn she looked hot today.

I wrapped my arms around her waist hoping to console her. She still had that cute sulky look on her face "Bebe Baby!" I said. She always blushed when I called her that. "I'm sorry Bebe doll! I was doing my boring maths homework and fell asleep. Am I forgiven?" She smiled wickedly "Not yet!" and we embraced for a while "Ok now you're forgiven!" She said cheekily.

Stan gave us a disgusted look and walked off. For some reason Bebe looked sad. "What's wrong Bebe cakes?" She sighed and said "Remember the old Stan?" I sighed to. "Bebe I gotta tell you something"

I told her about the plan. She didn't think it was a good idea because she was scared he'd hurt me, but she couldn't say much more because the bell went. "I'll be careful. I promise!"

:0:0:0

I couldn't concentrate in History. Stan kept crossing my mind at random intervals. I guess what I pictured to be perfect was this:

Wendy and Stan locked in a cupboard. Wendy tells Stan we miss him and want him back. Stan breaks down and says he's sorry and tells us the real reason for being such an asshole. Wendy consoles him. Enter Kenny, Cartman, Butters and I. We all hug, cry, say sorry and make up.

I hope that's how it happens. I really do.


	6. Into the storeroom

Monday Recess…

Monday Recess….

We all wait anxiously for Kenny to arrive at our table. Two minutes before the bells about to go he rushes in with a smile on his face. "I got the keys" he whispers when he reaches our table and we all high five each other.

"And he also said he'd keep that hall clear for us so we won't be distracted, he said he doesn't care how violent we make it"

:0:0:0

Science was a disaster. I wasn't concentrating when we were meant to be finding out the properties of alkaline and acid and I nearly started a fire. Thankfully Tweak was there, and being the extra cautious person he is, he was safety inspector and caught me out just in time.

When the bell went I was nearly shaking with excitement. Stan always comes late for his detentions so we had time to slip the walkie-talkie behind some old rags and confiscated stuff. "Remember Wendy if you even think for a second he's going to get violent just say 'raindrop' out loud and we'll unlock the door and come in" I tell her for the hundredth time today.

"Kyle I know! And if I think he wants to do something worse to me I'll yell out '7up' and you'll bash him to hell and back! You've told me this already!"

"Well I just have to be sure you know what your doing Wendy. The last thing we want is for you to be dead!"

"Oh my gosh! I think I hear him coming!"

Kenny, Cartman and Butters jump out of the way into the nearest empty classroom. I go to follow but Wendy says "Kyle wait! What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"I don't want to think about it. Now go hurry before he sees you."

Wendy goes into the closet and closes the door. I make way for the empty classroom. Oh no! I'm too late! Stan's already around the corner and he saw me! He stops in his tracks and narrows his eyes. Stan and I haven't said a word to each other since grade five. "What are you doing here?" He asks. His voice has gotten a lot deeper since grade school.

"Nothing" I say and pretend to walk off. I see him head to the cupboard and shut the door. I rush over and lock it then run to the classroom the other three are in.

I can hear Stan on the walkie talkie "This is such a stupid place for a detention. Where's the goddamn light switch" I hear a click and a gasp

"Wendy what the hell are you doing here? I'm having a detention here get out!"

Stan's so dumb. He doesn't even notice it was a set up. All those cigarettes must have gone to his brain.

"Stan please! Here me out! We all miss you! What happened to you? One day you were cute and smart and the next you were ripping on your friends and joining the Goths! Don't even bother trying to get out Stan the doors locked!"

"I told you Wendy. I warned the whole entire school that if anyone asked me back I'd cut them into ribbons. Now you're a nice girl so I'll give you one more chance to unlock this door before I pull my knife out"

"Stan we miss you!" I could tell she was crying now.

Stan sighs and says "Don't make me do this Wend-"

"Stan just tell me why you left us!"

"That's it! Hey wait a second. Where the hells my knife??"

"Stan we're locked in a cupboard and nobody is here except us so why don't you just tell me?"

"You think just because we are locked in a cupboard I'm going to come crawling back to the jew, the fatass, the nerd the dead kid and-" He hesitates "And you?"

"Well your not coming out of this cupboard until you atleast tell me why you left!" She sounded determined. I heard the stretching of leather and was wondering if Stan had sat down and ran his fingers through his hair like he used to do in desperate situations.

"Testaburger I told you before! I don't want to be friends with people who learn corny lessons every day and two people that always pay each other out with the same repetitive jokes."

I felt my stomach drop. Not once had I thought of what me and Cartmans fights were doing to anybody else. I felt like sticking Stan's knife into my heart for being such a selfish douch bag. Two things stopped me from doing this. Curiosity and Bebe.

"Oh stop being such an asshole and tell me why you made the all of a sudden change?" I heard some rustling and I wondered if Wendy had sat down as well.

"Ok you really want to know? I had an epithany ok?"

"You had an epithany?" Wendy asked, there was just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah you know those weird things where you realise the truth before its to late?"

"I know what an epithany is Stan. Just tell me what happened?" There was no more sarcasm.

"It was late at night and I couldn't get to sleep. It was the day before school and a couple of hours before, Kyle, Kenny, Eric and me had just gotten Towelie off drugs just before we nearly were dropped into a chasm and fell to our deaths. And all of a sudden I was on the chasm again. It seemed so real and then this voice said to me 'everyday is the same for you isn't it? You always learn the same lessons' And then I dropped. When I hit the ground I was in my bed again."

"Maybe it was a nigh-"

"It wasn't a nightmare ok it was real! I know because no time passed while I was having it! I looked at my watch and it was 2 minutes 37 seconds past 9, I had the epithany and I looked at my watch and that was still the time."

"Well the epithany didn't exactly say stop loving everything and every one you ever loved did it?" Wendys voice sounded agitated.

"No it didn't but I knew what it meant. It meant you cant be a kid all your life. At one point you have to grow up and move on"

"But that doesn't mean you have to do it right away! You were only ten! Maybe it just meant try not to do those things everyday because your starting to become an adult and you wont have as much time to muck around! It didn't mean stop doing it all together!"

"Maybe it did!" He said angrily and I pictured him throwing his arms up in the air "Maybe it didn't! But that epithany scared me so much I couldn't take another one"

There was a silence and I wondered if it was a thoughtful silence or an awkward one.

"Did you have one ever again?" Wendys voice was sympathetic and I heard Stan sniff. Maybe he was crying silently. I wished I was there so I could see him.

"Yeah I did." He said quietly.

"Was it the same one?"

"No it was different" Another silence.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded like he was in grade school again and that's when I knew he was crying

"What was it about?"

"No its stupid you don't want to hear about it"

"I do!"

"You don't its embarresing!" Another long silence

"It was all of us in grade school again" He said in a resigned voice.

"Cept you weren't doing anything just standing there and there wasn't anything in the background just black. Then all of a sudden your faces started to fade and disappear. One after another"

"When did you have that epithany?"

"Every night since the first day of grade five"

"But don't you get it? That was telling you we wanted you back! And a part of you wanted us back as well."

"But how could I after I had been such a bastard to you guys and hell! I was such a bastard I even killed Kenny!"

"Oh come on everybody kills Kenny!"

I looked over at Kenny and saw his expression was part amused part frustrated and I laughed.

"Stan please all you have to do is apologise and we'll forget this happened!"

"But how can I even look you guys in the eyes anymore! I even spat in my best friends face! He never did anything to me and I payed him out and _spat_ in his face like he was some common asshole!"

"Well…" Wendy said slowly "Everybody feels like spitting in Kyle's face at least once in his life… Sometimes he can be such a know it all"

Wendy, Stan, Kenny, Butters and Cartman all laughed! I just sat there shaking my head with a smile on my face. Leave it up to Wendy to make the boy who never smiled for 6 years laugh.

"We miss you Stan" Silence agin, but this time it's a bit shorter than the last two.

"I miss you guys as well"

I elbowed butters and said softly "I think this is our que to come in"

He just smiled like a kid in a candy store and nodded.

I wont tell you all the details about what happened. Just that we unlocked the cupboard, went in and well… It was a bit like I pictured it except that when we walked in Stan and Wendy were kissing like they used to. Stan went back to his old self much to the relief of the rest of the school. The janitors mopbucket clean. Teachers classes uninterrupted, the football team not frightened of there own quarterback. Yep! It was perfect! We didn't have _as_ much adventures because of homework and the fact that I now work at macdonalds. But let me tell you that south park wasn't just a quiet mountain town any more because it had Stan Marsh back.

I think I'm going to propose to Bebe. Rumour has it that me and her are going to be king and queen of the prom. I guess I'll do it in front of the school when I'm meant to be making a speech.

I've already bought the ruby ring.

She always did look good in red.

:0:0:0:0

Thankyou for all the reviews and im sorry if u don't like happy endings but that's just the way I like to roll when it comes to south park… Love you all XD

;D

Omg.u.killed.kenny

XD


	7. Goodbye

Attention all readers of my stories, or faithful fans of pairings.

Do Not bother reading if you do not care :)

This is an authors note to say that I will not be continuing any of my stories. I have come to an age where I am either to busy to write updates or that I have lost any feeling of need to do so. I do not get the same ZING from fan fiction that I used to.

Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favorite or even just read my stories. You guys gave me the confidence to write what I felt like and not feel like an idiot in doing so.

A few people I would like to thank personally.

**JVM**-**sp150- ****It was your stories that truly made me fall in love with fan fiction, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your hilarious plots, creative story lines and fast updates. You were a true inspiration for me and I hope you never stop writing. Thank you and good bye.**

**Cartooncutie16****- Our role plays together were always fun and gave me the boost I needed to get through the day, you were a valuable friend and a devoted fan forever. : )**

**Styleislove****- Oh gosh Kenni where to start? You are like a big sister to me and I love you from the bottom of my heart 3 Your stories were always awesome, emotional and enjoyable and I don 't care what anybody says but you have to be a writer!**

**Ayafangirl****- You gave me a lot of support and your stories are freaking awesome and full of surprises! You are a talented writer, keep up the awesome work.**

**And to everybody else who read my stories and reviewed or favorite I thank you, but this is goodbye.**

**Love you lots 3**

**Love**

**Omg..kenny, making her last ever post on FF.**

**PS. I have put the same thing on all my stories and they have probs flooded anybodys inbox who has me on alert so if you have read this delete all the other chapter updates cause it's the same message. **

**Goodbye, So long, Forever. **


End file.
